


Tom's New Kitten

by artofplay



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Candy, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Doctor Who References, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Original Character(s), Photo Shoots, Roller Derby, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sex, Wizarding World, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is hungry and gets more than satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's New Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



Jade skated through a sea of people sauntering about the wizard con to an empty table in the food court. She eased herself up onto the table to sit and eat her snack. Her legs dangled loosely, her roller skates making them kick back and forth. She dug into her messenger bag and found her 3 musketeers. She unwrapped it and proceeded to meticulously separate the chocolate from the fluff with her teeth. Half way through her snack Jade sensed a heated stare boring into her from 2 tables down. She flicked her head to the right making her curled pigtails bounce from side to side. His eyes met her gaze. Her admirer lost his balance in the folding chair tetering on the back two legs. His long slender legs flew to each side of the chair catching himself bringing him to his full height. Holy shit. It's him. She knew it, even with his cosplay of Dr Who, she knew. He locked eyes with Jade again and stalked through the crowd to her. He stood before her grabbing her waist pulling her to him. "I have never wanted to be a chocolate bar more than this moment. What is your name, darling?"  
Jade swallowed. "Sinister Kitten, proud team member of the 'Gender bents and hell bound' Roller derby team. An all girl team who dress as the female version of their favorite male villian. I am Loki." She beamed, stepping back to show him her yellow hot pants, skin tight green Loki shirt and yellow knee highs.  
"Cheeky", he chuckled. "Listen love, I need to experience that mouth of yours. When do we start?"  
Still staring into his eyes Jade stated, "There's a photo booth in the corner just behind me...."  
"Brilliant, go." He interrupted.  
Once in the booth Jade closed the curain and began to kneel in front of him.  
"Ah ah ah, not yet little one. I wish to taste a cream filled tart. Be a good girl and Stand up on the bench" He pulled Jade's shorts down to her feet. He kneels before her as she spread her legs. He takes a slow breath as he leans in taking her clit in his teeth, diving his tongue into her pussy. Jade sucks in a breath and feels a hot laugh vibrate her cunt. Two fingers sneak their way into Jade pumping quickly as he stands pressing his whole weight against her. He presses her clit hard with his thumb rubbing chaoticly. Thrusting fingers wildly.  
"Give. Me. What. I. Want." He growls before he bites her neck. Relentless in his insistence Jade is defenseless under the weight of his body as her orgasm drips, covering his fingers. She rides out the explosion, her legs quivering as he releases her neck. He withdraws his fingers carefully sucking her cum off each finger before grinning sheepishly. Jade slides down the wall of the booth panting, unable to gain control of her legs. She smirks.  
"Since you have rendered my legs useless I have no choice but to kneel. Take off your pants and sit." She orders pointing to the bench. He does as she situates herself between his thighs fondling his hard cocktail with her fingertips. Jade wastes no time in devouring him, taking him to his hilt. She begins to hum 'I've got a brand new pair of roller skates' as she slicks his cock between her lips. He draws in a breath and grabs her pigtails, twirling the around his fingers. "Kitten, if you keep that up I'll be forced to blow...." He grunts. Jade giggles around his cock, thrusting it deep three more times before his hips begin to meet her mouth. It's time. One last hard suck and Jade spins around, impaling her ass on his cock. A low primal growl comes from inside his chest.  
"Then do it." She demands, feeling the sting of nails in the flesh of her hips. One. Two. Three possessive thrusts throw his hips hard into her ass as his body jerks off the bench into oblivion. Jade falls against his lap leaning backward onto his heaving chest. Several minutes pass before he laughs, realizing no one heard a single scream from either of you. He turns Jade's head toward him and devours her mouth. "You definitely are a wicked pussy, darling." He whispers. "Now make you self presentable, I believe you have a photo op with Mr. Hiddleston?"


End file.
